


Get It Already!

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-30
Updated: 2008-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is the last of the Marauders to master Animagus transformation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It Already!

“I don’t understand why you can’t get it,” Sirius snapped at Peter. “It’s not that difficult.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter responded, “but you know I’m not the best at Transfiguration.”

“Here,” said James, stepping in between them. “Let’s try it one more time. Now, we’ve been over each part of it several times and I think you understand what you need to do, but you need to commit to it. If you doubt yourself, it’s not going to work.”

“OK,” replied Peter, but he still looked really nervous.

“It’s the same concept as Apparition, and you got that down pretty quickly,” commented Remus. “You’re using magic on yourself in pretty much the same way, it’s just a bit more complex.”

“OK, OK, OK! Let me try again.” The three of them stood back while Peter concentrated on his task. “Close your eyes, you three…let it be a surprise.” James started to object, but decided to just go with it. Peter was the last of them who still had not mastered the transformation process and he wanted to be as supportive as possible.

“Peter?” inquired James after a few moments passed. “Peter, did it go okay?” He opened his eyes to see a rat on the floor where his friend had just been standing. “Remus, Sirius! He got it! He did it!!!” The three of them started cheering and congratulating each other on the success.

“One thought, though,” said Remus very seriously, “let’s hope he’s got it down well enough to be able to transform back.”

 

Curtis//Ravenclaw


End file.
